Although it's been said many times, many ways
by anotherreasonwhynot
Summary: Christmas angst and fluff, Tommy and OFC


**A/N: As promised, the final instalment to my Christmas themed oneshots. Would've published this 24hrs ago but wouldn't let me log in...**

**However, with this story I want to thank anyone and everyone who's read my stories, reviewed them and favourited them. You guys have no idea what your kind words mean to me, and I feel honoured that you spend time with my writing. Without further sappiness I want to wish you all a very happy Christmas (a little late, I am aware, but the sentiment's what counts, right?) and all the best for the upcoming year :)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This wasn't going to be easy, of that she had been well aware from the get-go. She'd had to beg and plead, use all her best ammo and then some to get him to agree. And even then it had been a struggle, every step of the way. It was like taking a kid who was afraid of needles to get vaccinated.

And in this case we were talking about a grown man, no needles in sight.

Just a family meal on Christmas Day. Granted, his relationship with his family had been strained to say the least, but it was improving, he'd said so himself. Then, when Tess invited them over, Blake thought, of course we're going. End of story.

So, after a lot of mental arm wrestling, there they all were. Tess was fussing about in the kitchen trying to get everything ready, naturally refusing any help, Brendan was playing with the girls, Paddy was seated on the couch with his new lady friend Paula who he'd met in bingo, and Tommy was standing at the window, arms crossed over his chest, looking outside with his broad back to everyone, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

Blake stood up from the floor where she'd been watching the girls' play and made her way over to the window.

"Hey, Mr. Deep-in-thought," she spoke as she placed her hand on his back, rubbing it gently. His eyes softened a little as he glanced at her.

"Hey," he simply replied, raising his arm to pull her into his side as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze as his lips pecked her forehead.

"Is it really that horrible?" she whispered. Tess had put on some Christmas music earlier, so she was fairly certain no one would hear them.

He sighed.

"It's not horrible, babe. It's… difficult," he replied.

"All this merriment messin' with your angst?" she teased, looking up at him as he met her gaze with a small smile.

"I'm really happy that you agreed to come, still, even though it's difficult," she continued.

"You should be, cause I only did it for you," he spoke softly.

"I know," she replied, a smirk spreading on her lips. "I bet all the sex didn't hurt either."

He chuckled.

"Well, no," he said, pressing his lips once more on her forehead.

"Okay," they heard Tess's voice and turned their heads in her direction, "we're good to go. Please, everyone, have a seat at the table. Em, Rose, go wash your hands first," she continued, as Brendan, Paddy and Paula started to gradually make their way towards the table.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with," Tommy muttered and took a step towards the others.

"Hey," Blake spoke, pulling him back by his arm. He turned to her, his hands grabbing hers gently.

"What?"

"Be nice, okay? If not for Paddy or Brendan, then at least for the girls. Or if not for the girls, then at least for me, okay?" she said quietly, as he lowered his head to press their foreheads together.

"I'll do my best. For the girls, and for you. Anything for you," he murmured, making her smile.

"Hey you two, you hungry or what?" Brendan called from the table. They turned to him and his eyes spoke volumes about what he really wanted to say to them, but couldn't as Paddy and Paula were present.

"Comin'," Tommy simply replied, taking her hand and leading her to the table.

The meal was lovely. Tess had prepared everything as if she'd been doing it for years and years, and even Tommy seemed to loosen up a bit once he got some food and Guinness into his belly.

After everything was polished off and the table was cleared, everyone spread out into the living area, too full to do anything else. Nat King Cole's version of _The Christmas Song_ played softly in the background.

"Tess, you really outdid yourself. That may have been the best Christmas meal I've ever had," Paddy spoke, patting his stomach.

"Oh Paddy, you flatterer," Tess chuckled. Tommy stood up from where he'd been sitting and left the room without a word.

"What's up with him? The usual?" Brendan whispered to Blake.

"This isn't easy for him. He's really trying," she replied.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"Naw, give him a minute. I'll go if he's not back soon."

Ten minutes later, when he still hadn't returned, Blake excused herself and followed the direction he'd gone. She had a hard time finding him, but eventually she met him in the room above the garage, standing by the window as before, with his back to her.

"You okay, babe?"

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose," Tommy replied, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Tommy…"

"Yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos," he continued.

"Stop, please."

"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe help to make the season bright. Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight," he spoke, at this point almost sneering.

"Are you done?" she asked, her tone making him turn around to face her. "Babe, I love you and I know you're hurting, but that is one of my favorite Christmas songs and I will not listen to you ridicule it like that."

He sighed.

"And I knew that. I'm sorry. C'mere," he said, opening his arms for her. She walked over and buried her face into his chest, hugging him tight.

"It's just…" he started, making her look up into his face.

"Yeah?"

"Pop can be a real ass sometimes."

She looked into his eyes as realization sunk in.

"Oh… that comment about the best Christmas meal."

"I mean, could he even pretend that he appreciated Ma in some way when she was alive?" he spoke quietly. She stroked his back gently.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He just wanted to compliment Tess on a job well done. Huh?"

Tommy sighed again.

"I miss her."

"I know."

She tightened her hold of him a little, trying to get as close as possible. He lazily stroked her hair.

"_The Christmas Song_ was one of her favorites too," he said softly.

"Really? Good taste," she replied, giving him a small smile. "I really wish I could've met her."

"Me too," he murmured. "Love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing his lips.


End file.
